What You Wish For
by Abandoned Dream
Summary: [DarkxRiku] In Dark’s world, he could only dream of Riku Harada finally falling in love with him. But after stealing a mysterious hourglass, he is warped into a world where his wildest dreams have come true, most importantly.. Riku's love for him.
1. Fallen Angel

What You Wish For  
Chapter One

-

This world is full of what ifs and wonders. What if I could fly? What if I did this, what if I did that? What if I told him that? What if, what if, what if. We dream about all the things we would have been, should have been, could have been. But in the end, dreams are just dreams… and someday a morning will rise where we must leave them behind.

_-_

In another universe… 

_"Please wake up, Dark." _

_It was a quiet day in the hospital room of B114. All that could be heard was the quiet hums of a breathing respirator and occasional beats from a heart monitor. A young man lay lifelessly on a bed, his chest rising and falling from the respirator, the one thing keeping him alive. Wires went this way and out of his body, like a broken doll that could not move without its supporting strings. _

_Next to his bed was a beautiful girl with a broken heart. It looked as if she hadn't lived for days- her face was pale, she looked as if she hadn't ate, auburn hair hadn't been brushed, and bloodshot eyes that had not seen sleep. She clutched his hand as if his, no… her life depended on it._

_"Wake up. Please, don't leave me here… alone." _

_Unfathomable pain wracked her trembling body, although the room was not a cold one. She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, wanted to fall, needed to fall. She silently fought them back, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, as if her presence could awaken him. _ _But he wouldn't, no matter how much she wanted him to. _

_"I don't want to lose you…" she said, as if he could hear her. She tentatively touched the IV protruding from his arm. It sent chills down her body, seeing someone she cared for so vulnerable... so inanimate._

_She suddenly stood, from the call of her name in another room. Hesitantly, she leaned down and whispered in his ear, just a breath off inaudible, "I'll be back for you, Dark Mousy. Don't die on me now." Then she kissed his cold lips gently, a feathery angelic kiss that he would have killed to be awake for. _

_Then she turned away quickly, her face reddening, and for the first time that day she gave a faint smile. A single icy tear slipped from her eye, and she quickly brushed it away. "See what you made me do? I'm crying…" Abruptly, she turned toward the door, placing her hand on the cold knob. _

_Unbeknownst to her, his eyes began to open…_

_- _

Back in the real timeline

_Tonight at 11:00, I'm stealing "Kaseye's Hourglass"_

"Satoshi, how many guards should we put at the West Wing?" Inspector Saehara asked nervously, checking his watch for the fifteenth time, although only 10 seconds had past since the last time he had checked.

He always got nervous at times like these, although he always did his best to hide it. He was a good inspector for the most part. Too bad he was too busy with work to even think about his son, Takeshi. The Inspector thought about his son now, but shook his head violently. Right now, all that mattered was how many people to put in the West Wing.

Inspector Saehara wasn't much of a thinker. He needed someone to strategize for him, and afterwards he would execute the plans. He excelled in ordering, not thinking. But that's why he needed Satoshi, to think for him. However, so far, they had yet to achieve capturing the Phantom Thief.

"However many you want," Satoshi said coldly.

"What!" the Inspector nearly roared.

Commander Satoshi Hiwatari's icy blue eyes interlocked with his, sending chills down his spine. They stood just outside of the Atherton Museum in the freezing snow, but Satoshi's stare made him feel as if he had never felt the cold before. He shifted his eyes away. There was something about Satoshi that the Inspector could not place his thumb on.

"I said, however many you want," Satoshi repeated. "I have no concern over the Hourglass." Saehara glanced at Satoshi, but he just glared back repulsively.

Underneath Satoshi's gaze, there was something that could not be read. Many had tried to see, but it could not be seen. They had tried to find hope, but they only got lost. Whatever Satoshi was thinking, it would never be revealed unless he wanted you to know.

Unfortunately, the Inspector did not know any of this.

"WHY NOT!" the Inspector said, his voice rising so loud that the reporters around them backed away. "You're supposed to help me!"

"I want him to steal the Hourglass, for my own reasons, Inspector," Satoshi said, turning to glance at the snowy night sky.

"And what reasons could you possibly have?" Saehara asked. Over time, he had learned not to question Satoshi's judgment, but he couldn't possibly imagine why Satoshi would want the Hourglass to be stolen.

"The Hourglass just may be the last thing he may steal."  
-  
-

Riku Harada awoke from the moonlight streaming into her bedroom from the balcony doors. She was about to go back to sleep, but a shadow caught her eye from outside and she leapt off her bed, and towards her balcony doors.

When on her balcony, she found that no one was there. She immediately felt disgusted with herself when she realized she felt something a little too much like disappointment.  
-  
-

The Legendary Phantom Thief Dark was currently latched onto the roof of the Atherton Museum, a wide smirk crossing his face when he saw the Inspector looking for him, but in the wrong direction. The Inspector had the entire Museum was surrounded, but it never occurred to him that the Thief could be hiding on the roof, even in the freezing snow.

He shivered subconsciously, and then pried open the museum's skylight. Before slipping in, he looked down below for any sort of alarm that would stop him. Apparently Satoshi didn't help out with the defenses because it seemed as clear as day.

This worried him.

Maybe it was because the Hourglass didn't belong to the Hikaris, but why was this so easy? He leapt from the roof into the dark museum, landing nimbly on his feet, half-expecting for an alarm to alert them of his presence.

Nothing.

"What the hell, Hikari?" he said under his breath, as he walked toward the direction where Kaseye's Hourglass was held.  
-

Instantaneously, a dozen guards were on him, armed with fully-loaded machine guns. A dozen was a threat, but it obviously wouldn't be enough to stop the Legendary Phantom Thief. The bravest of the bunch spoke into his walkie talkie, "Inspector, we've got him!"

Dark smirked when he heard Inspector Saehara's annoying voice reply, "Be careful, Kozue! He's a slippery one!"

Kozue confirmed, and then he approached Dark slowly with handcuffs. "Phantom Thief Dark, you have the right to remain silent for all that you may-"

Before he could finish, Dark vanished and the shatter of glass could be heard. Later, the police would find that 4 television cameras were broken and 6 men had been knocked out. Kozue's army stood, dumbfounded, staring at the place where Dark had just been standing.

Kozue stood, clearly bewildered. "Men! Split up and search! He must not steal the Hourglass!" he was about to yell, but before he could, the alarm went off that signaled that the Hourglass had already been stolen.

Dark smiled at his prize, sitting on the roof on the museum; away from nosy reporters, arrogant policemen, and curious television cameras. Kaseye's Hourglass shined under his gaze, its magnificent colors shining in such ways that he could not begin to describe.

It would be his greatest feat yet. He grinned to himself, until a shining word caught his eye. He flipped the hourglass over to see.

Engraved in the flourished wood were ancient words in a language that not many could understand, shining in a blinding bright light as if heaven were beyond its outer shell.

Kinz xu ouna oni sikinu estafle takai noni Lynarris

The light shone brighter, almost making him feel as if he was in an otherworldly paradise. His vision began to blur, and he realized that the Kaseye's Hourglass was consuming him. His mouth opened to scream, but his voice failed to comply. As he blacked out, he had a great feeling of his body falling, but his soul flying away as his whole world went dark.  
-

Alternate Universe

He opened his eyes with great effort, as if his eyes hadn't opened in a long time. He was suddenly aware that it hurt when he tried to move, even when he blinked. His surroundings were blurry and distorted, and he fought his brain for focus.

He was in some sort of hospital of some sort, lying on a soft bed. He sat up abruptly, hurting his neck, and tore the breathing respirator from his nose. He fingered the wires coming into one of his elbows. What was going on?

Blinking painfully a few times, a girl came into view, but he couldn't see her face. But it didn't take a mind reader to know who it was.

"Riku?" he said hoarsely. He heard her gasp, and turn towards him, her magnificent brown eyes locking with his. In shock, he realized that they shone red, and instantaneously knew she had been crying. Great pain grew across his chest like wildfire, and he wanted to rush to console her but found himself bound to the hospital bed.

"Dark!" she cried, and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his weak form.

Needless to say, a very shocked Dark nearly had a heart attack.

If he had died now, he would pleasantly say he had lived the greatest life deemed possible.  
-  
-

A/N Ah edited. This actually had less errors then I had originally thought. Sorry guys, I forgot what the words on the Hourglass meant! O.O im so ashamed of myself. Comments/flames/constructive criticism accepted (:


	2. Something Like Heaven

What You Wish For  
Chapter 2- Something Like Heaven  
-

**_"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now..."_**

**_-Goo Goo Dolls, "Iris"_**

_- _

His breath caught.

He glanced down uncertainly at the auburn-haired beauty that held him tightly. The heart monitor must have been broken, because he could have sworn that his heart must have stopped beating all together. The grip she had on him tightened, and if it were any other girl he would have wondered why people thought girls were weak.

He inhaled sharply, trying to savor the moment because he knew it couldn't be real. It had to be a dream.

And a damn good one at that.

She broke away, and he exhaled a ragged breath he hadn't known he was holding. To his surprise and relief, his DNA didn't threaten to transform him, but at the same time, he was disappointed that the moment had ended. Strange… Daisuke hadn't said anything within his mind since he woke up…

He glanced up to see Riku's face turn a bright red in sheer embarrassment, her eyes averting from his gaze to her shoes as if they were the most intriguing things she had ever laid eyes on.

She stuttered for a coherent sentence, she tried to apologize, but the right words wouldn't come. She blushed in humiliation, but when she saw him rip out the IV's and begin to stand up, it wasn't an apology that shot out of her mouth; it was a reprimand.

"Ah…! I-uh…HEY! Don't stand up! You've been in a coma for two weeks!" she exclaimed, eyes flickering with hidden concern.

Coma? He obediently laid back down, half because he was in shock, half because he was afraid of Riku herself. The last thing he remembered was… Kaseye's Hourglass! Had he somehow managed to fall off the roof?

He touched a large bandage adorning his forehead. Another one wound around his right shoulder, while a cast covered his left arm that he assumed was broken.

"Now go to sleep!" Riku ordered, making him lose his train of thought.

He gave her a protesting look. "Hey, you can't just make me go to sleep-"

"You need it!" she huffed, crossing her arms defiantly. He smirked inwardly at this. Riku was worried about him. He would have pinched himself, but decided this was too good of a dream. No use ruining it now.

"I've been in sleeping for two weeks, and you want me to sleep _more?_!"

"Do you think I care!" she asked, eyes flaring.

"I don't know. Do you?" he asked quietly, catching her eye. He was already pretty certain what her answer would be, but she surprised him by not answering at all.

She bit her lip, blushing, her gaze shifting to her extravagant shoes once again. For a moment, he noted how pretty she looked. _You know you want her… but she's never been yours to have. _He stood, ignoring nagging voice in his head, his common sense that told him to stop.

Before she could protest, his slowly pulled her to him as close as he could with one broken arm. She stiffened, and then sighed heavily, helplessly giving in to his intimate embrace. He subconsciously stroked her satin hair tenderly, breathing in her angelic scent.

Instantly, an intense desire pulsed through him, one that he had not felt in his entire lifetime. And for this one moment, he could pretend that she belonged to him, and only him.

However, the moment was short-lived, because a short moment later the door opened to reveal a very wide-eyed Risa and Daisuke.  
-  
-

Real World (hey, that's a TV show!)  
-  
-

"So I've finally found you."

Emiko Niwa landed nimbly on the Atherton museum (hey, she's still young!). She frowned disapprovingly at the unconscious snow-covered Dark sprawled across the center as she approached him. She brushed snow from his body, her brows furrowing in concern. Luckily, he had dressed warm and had only been out for a few hours, so the snow wouldn't make him sick aside from a slight cold.

She and her father had worried when he hadn't come home. Wiz was nowhere in sight, so she assumed he transformed into Dark and lead the police away from the real Dark. (What a smart little guy!) Of course, this shouldn't have fooled Satoshi, but she couldn't worry about him now.

Peering closely at Dark, she found no traces of any kind of wound. There was no sign of anything that could have knocked him out either, and she was sure he wouldn't have waited around for the cold to do its damage. She stood and sighed in frustration.

Then it caught her eye.

She kneeled down again, to find Kaseye's Hourglass was cradled in Dark's right hand. So he _had_ succeeded in stealing it! She turned it over, inspecting it for anything sinister. But unlike what Dark had seen before, she saw no words engraved in ethereal light.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, she finally stood and spoke into her walkie-talkie. "I've found him. Bring the car."

Little did the Niwas know, Dark was really in a faraway place, and he wasn't going to return in a very long time…

If ever.  
-  
-

_Alternate Universe  
-  
_

Dark felt a jolt of pain stab at his forehead. He jerked away from Riku, his mind already trying to fabricate explanations for his actions. Then he realized whom he was trying to apologize to.

Daisuke.

In a separate body.

"…Daisuke?" he stated, clearly alarmed. Mindless explanations conspired in his mind, immediately trying to make sense of this perplexing tyranny. He pinched himself, and grimaced. Since when did dreams hurt?

"Hey Dark," Daisuke said, clearly unfazed. "I see you're obviously feeling better," he continued, giving a sly grin instead of an infuriated glare to him and Riku. Dark could only pinch himself harder in confusion, wondering in utter amazement why he wasn't waking up.

Dark hesitated. "You're not… mad?"

"Why would I be?" Daisuke asked, his eyebrow furrowing in uncertainty.

Dark blinked at him incredulously. To tell the truth, he was immensely relieved that Daisuke was a very understanding person. If Dark had seen the girl he loved hugging another guy, he would have pummeled him to their death.

"So… how are you two lovebirds doing?" Risa asked, a devious smile stretching across her face, glancing suggestively and directly at Dark and Riku.

Daisuke smiled at her. Dark's mouth went agape. Riku looked like she wanted to choke. Correction, she looked like she wanted to choke _someone._

Love… birds…?

Dark pinched himself so hard that blood trickled down his arm.

"Shit! Oww!" he winced painfully.

"RISA!" Riku exclaimed, her face turning redder than Dark had ever remembered it being. Riku grabbed Risa and stalked out of the room with her, (Risa still giggling) and Dark suddenly realized that Daisuke had been holding Risa's hand.

How much could possibly happen in two weeks?  
-  
-

"So, how are you feeling?" Daisuke asked after Riku dragged Risa out of the room. He swirled in a 360-degree circle in the chair beside Dark's hospital bed, fingering something in his hair.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Dark asked, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. He had lain back down due to Daisuke's request without a fight, knowing that what Daisuke was about to tell him may be intense.

"Sure. Risa wants you and Riku to get together. She thinks Riku likes you."

Too intense!

It was like music to his ears and he knew it, but there were other matters to attend to, although he wouldn't mind talking about Riku later. He forced back a smile and tried his best to look serious. "Not that! About the situation!"

"What situation?" Daisuke asked, frowning.

"Have you lost it?" Dark asked, opening his eyes to glare at him.

"No, but you look like you're getting close."

_He has no idea what I'm talking about_. Dark thought hopelessly. He decided not to press on about their separation, because it may all just be a dream after all. He didn't admit it, but he knew that if it were just a mere dream, he would be extremely disappointed. "Fine. What's the date?"

"May 26. Or is it the 27th?" Daisuke pondered, scratching his head.

It had been winter when he stole the Hourglass. The last time he had checked, it did _not_ snow in May. Pieces of this information snapped together like a puzzle in his mind. "Why am I here? Did I fall off the roof?"

Daisuke looked at him as if he had grown six heads. And by the way that everyone else was acting; Dark wouldn't be surprised if he had. "Only Riku knows, but I know for a fact it was definitely _not_ on a roof."

Dark's eyes shut in concentration. "You didn't even ask her?"

Daisuke looked sadly out the window. "No. She wouldn't tell anybody, not even the doctor." They were like that for a few minutes in the deafening silence. "We hoped you would tell us."

"I must have hit my head." Dark lied. "I don't remember much." _Whatever happened two weeks ago, it must have been serious. What happened to me, and what did she see_? he thought.

"Riku wouldn't tell anyone, you know how stubborn she is." Daisuke said seriously. "Anyway, did you know that she had been to your hospital room _everyday?"_

Everyday?

Dark didn't reply; his eyes fluttered open and were set intensely at the window, deep in thought. All in one day, his world had changed. He and Daisuke weren't one person. Daisuke wasn't going out with Riku; he was going out with her sister, Risa. It was winter, and now it was spring. And Riku had hugged him. For every ending, there is a new beginning.

This wasn't a dream, Dark confirmed.

This was heaven.  
-  
-

**AN  
Dedicated to Stephanie**, who got me into DN Angel even though she will never know about this fic or I'll jump off a cliff.

Done with the boring chapters! You guys are the best! I plan on giving up on this story though… Impressive, eh? Two chapters and already getting writer's block! Oo;; Oh well, we'll see how it goes. This chapter took me forever to write.. I didn't want to disappoint anybody and I'm a terrible proofreader.. I need an editor.. excuse me while I go sob in a corner :(

next chapter (if I ever come around to writing it) Dark goes to school? should he be in 8th grade like Daisuke? O.o

siku


End file.
